This invention relates to new and useful improvements in power scrubbing and flushing the coolant system of automobile engines and the like.
These systems normally include an engine block having coolant passages therein, a coolant pump for circulating the coolant, an engine core radiator through which the coolant is passed in order to cool same, and a heater radiator core through which heater coolants may be passed selectively in order to heat the interior of the vehicle.
Even with the additives provided in antifreeze solutions normally available, considerable scale, rust and sludge still occurs and builds up throughout the system and this lowers the efficiency thereof considerably, even to the extent of completely blocking the circulation of the coolant under severe conditions.
Conventionally, radiator chemicals are available to assist in the removal of scale and the like and these are normally poured into the radiator core through the radiator cap.
After running the engine for a predetermined length of time, the system is drained and gravity flushing takes place by inserting a garden hose into the radiator cap and opening the various drain cocks throughout the system.
However it will be appreciated that no scrubbing action can take place under these conditions and this particular system leaves much to be desired particularly when the scale, rust and sludge conditions within the cooling system are severe.